Killing God
by OkatuSaurus
Summary: Yogfic with ancient greek AU. Toby feels betrayed by the nature lord and vows to kill him someday. however when a young boy calling himself Martyn arrives out of no where , how will his journey fare?


The blonde God stared down at the latest mortal who had caught attention: a young temple apprentice no older than 17 in age. The brunette came to the temple very day to lower his brown eyed gaze to the ground and murmur his thanks to the gods. And possibly the reason the nature lords interest was piqued , the temple apprentice seemed to favour the master of earth and nature ,rather than the all too famous Zeus, who made his every millennium living hell ( which , as I had pointed out many a time, was hades job, being the lord of the underworld and all) . Staring down through the clouds with his sparkling azure eyes the god noticed something was different about the usually smiling mortal as his gaze fell to the floor. Instead of the sheen of joy gracing his eyes , today there seemed to be an almost unbearable sadness that lingered in his gaze, a water coating that perhaps was not the usual gloss of happiness. The young boy almost seemed to collapse as he fell to the floor, his shuddering frame abandoning its usual grace. His head was bent low to the marble floor, his nose grazing the ground. I leaned for wards, close to the scene that was playing out below him. He was intrigued once again by the strange young boy, however a small voice in the back of his mind kept nagging at him causing him to wonder if interest was the only emotion in his mind. Maybe the god felt slightly concerned? But no he thought. That's was impossible. Immortals, especially gods are not capable of human emotion. Just a almost distant interest, though he must admit, recently he had been becoming more and more attached to the mortal. He was soon napped out of his thought line by a small voice "did I not come and pray at your brothers feet everyday my lord? So why? WHY? Why is my father's land not prosperous? Why is the land that surrounds your house green and alive whilst my family's dead?" he stopped ranting at looked up staring the god right in the eye. He knew he could not see me but the blonde still held his gaze as it seemed to hold him captive as he thought furiously. What could he mean? It was true what he said. He came dutifully to pray every day so it was natural he live close to the temple. I could not check as it would my brothers suspicion , so on an assumption I made the stretch of land surrounding my 'house' , as he called, alive and healthy. But what if….? Then it hit the golden haired figure like a ton of marble. What if the young boy wasn't from around here? Sadly it was true, the temple assistant had risked his life each day taking the long walk into the city centre. Closing his well-matched blue eyes the god stood up and smiled sadly, his pale fists clenched tight. Cold winds started to whip furiously around the god as he concentrated on the earth force that grew weaker each day. Leaves seemed to form and dissapitate as quickly as the direction of the wind changed. Inhuman wails started to leak out from his lips as his eyes suddenly burst open, two green beams of light cutting through the darkness that surrounded the rotating figure. Threatening to cloak and smother the boy if it weren't for the ever-changing winds that provided armour. Just before his last godly thought passed his mind the dissolving god heard one final cry. " I Toby Markfield swear on my family's untainted name that I will kill the one who cursed my lands to perish" Letting loose one final, faint smile the fading God said out loud, " well might as well let it all out now"

Toby was exciting the temple for what he promised himself would be the final time when he heard screams and shouts coming from outside. Rushing out to see if he could help, Toby saw a group of men and women crouched around in a circle just to the side of the path. Walking over cautiously the brown haired lad quickly picked up on their anxious expressions and ran over as fast as he could. Politely pushing through the crowd that had gathered muttering the same excuse over and over he finally reached the centre of the bustling people. Staring down at the street toby saw a young boy. His hair looked like golden silk in the sunlight and the slightly curled fringe was held back from the boys pristine pale skin by a length of black cloth, the likes of toby had never seen before. However , what was most peculiar was his clothing. It was the colour of the sky on cotton and it seemed to stick to his legs loosely instead the usual robes. Also he wore a separate item of clothing on his top half. It was made of the same material my temple robes were but again was as bright as the green grass with a strange pattern made of the colour of moss on the front. Toby leant down to check for a pulse however, as soon as his skin touched the blondes, his eyes shot open revealing two matching blue orbs. The blue was so pure they may have been blessed by Poseidon and toby would later swear on his life he felt his heart stop in his chest for a split second. Propelling himself of the ground into a standing position the boy extended a had to Toby saying, " Hey! looks like im still alive! Well hi! My names Martyn Littlewood!"


End file.
